LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE
by SawyerDonovan
Summary: It was only meant to be one night. It was only meant to be a dare. But in that one moment, in their one decision the cruelly clever Dauntless leader and his beautifully brave initiate, become entangled in a passionate game of cat and mouse that neither are prepared to pay the cost for. (ERICxTRIS)


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Divergent, the book or characters, or OneRepublic, the music and lyrics. Also the characters appearing in this story resemble the characters from the movie, because really, once again, Jai Courtney. This story starts out a some lighthearted fun and then will most likely spiral into some drama.

" **I need another story  
Something to get off my chest** **"**

ONEREPUBLIC, SECRETS

SOMETIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE  
SATURDAY NIGHT - 10:03 P.M.

"So children," Christina announced, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief as she clapped her hands together. "The name of the game is Are You Dauntless or Not."

"So I'm probably going to regret asking this," Tris Prior stated as she walked from the kitchen, snatching the fedora hat perched on Christina's head, the heels of her new five inch black leather platform ankle boots clicking against the floor. "But exactly how do you play?"

"It's quite simple. You decide before the challenge is revealed if you are Dauntless enough to take an unknown dare, but if you aren't feeling so brave than you can choose truth. Of course, the truth will be deeply personal and horrible embarrassing but you have to answer honestly and completely." Christina explained, her tone filled with glee. "So really it's a situation of win win entertainment."

Tris laughed lightly as she reclined back, relaxing against the cushions, twisting her long hair into a knot beneath the fedora as she crossed her legs clothed in tight ripped black leggings over the chair's arm, watching her petite best friend practically danced around the living room in her excitement.

"And why exactly do we want to play?" Peter Hayes asked, his tone sour as leaned against the living room, folding his arms against his stomach. "It sounds like a child's game."

"Because it will be fun," Will snapped, flicking Peter's ear as he walked past before settling on the couch. "And we could use some fun."

It had been a hell of a week, Tris silently agreed. A crippling winter storm had swept through the area, weeks earlier than predicated, ushering in below zero temperatures, freezing roadways, thick blankets of snow falling until travel between the Factions was almost impossible. As the week progressed, tempers frayed and patience ended, quickly resulting in multiple disagreements and eventually fights.

Tris had spent the greater part of week in her office, trapped beneath mounds of paperwork that multiplied with each passing day with no hope of any sort of resolutions while Eric had been sent out to the Wall, dealing with the management of the Diffraction and closely monitoring the interactions between the Factions.

And she was damn good at job, Tris admitted. So good in fact it had ended her relationship with Four three years prior with her refusal to quit.

There were days when her role in the Leadership Division did not seem as glamorous as it had when she had been approached by Max after ranking first in her class during initiation. To her shock it had been through Eric's recommendation that she had been asked to join the leadership ranks.

She understood people in a way that was lacking within Dauntless, Eric had reasoned. She understood their weakness and their strength. What better way to bridge the tension between Abnegation and Dauntless than by having a leader that understood such. Much to her surprise, Max had agreed.

Eric was cruelly clever, fearless, arrogant with a reckless charm while she unflinchingly brave, beautiful and strong in a way even she was unaware of.

Together they made a ruthlessly effective team.

And both were all the more dangerous for it.

While the frost of an early winter and bad temper plagued the Dauntless Faction, Tris and Christina had ignored such, deciding to go on a Saturday afternoon shopping spree, spending an obscene amount of their points in their successful effort to lift their spirits before deciding to invite their friends over for some good old fashioned drinking and fun.

And apparently Christine's version fun included a Dauntless style of trust or dare.

"Do you have any better suggestions Peter?" Christina snapped, dislike evident in her tone as she handed Tris a large glass of the icy, fruit liquor filled beverage she had made. "Actually why are you even here? Who the hell invited you?"

"No one invited him. He just followed Uriah and I around until we took pity on him." Marlene said, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she lowered herself into her boyfriends lap. "Sort of like a lost puppy."

"Fuck off, Marlene. I have friends. They just happen to trapped at the Wall this week." Peter muttered, taking a deep drink of his beer. "You should consider yourselves lucky I even thought to attend."

"Poor Peter, all alone with only enemies to keep him company." Christina snorted, rolling her eyes. "But no matter, all we need is a volunteer to go first. Any takers - maybe our first jumper?"

"I'll do it." Uriah Redraw said, effectively cutting of Eris's answer, standing with his hands on his hips. "I'll lead this team to glory."

"Well since you have so graciously volunteered your services, I'll allow you to choose who issues your challenge."

"Oh goody," Uriah said, taping his fingers together, as he glanced around the room, contemplating his choices. "I fear what Peter would want me to do. Christina scares me. Marlene would want to get back at me for some fight we've had that I can't even remember. So...I choose the sweet and oh so virtuous leader, Tris Prior."

Will snorted, choking on his drink. "Uriah, that was the worse possible choice you could have made."

"Wait? What?" Uriah turned to watch as Tris stroked her chin, her eyes thoughtful before what he deemed to be a sinister smile curved her full lips. "She's supposed to be the nice the one of this group."

"Silly boy, you couldn't be anymore wrong about that." Tris's tone was lightly mocking, her satisfaction evident. "Okay Uriah, its time to put up or shut up. Are you Dauntless or Not?"

"Dauntless, baby." Uriah announced, slapping Peter's hand in his confidence. "Give me your worst."

"You have streak naked through the Pit."

"I would do that not on a dare." Uriah laughed, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

"Hold on a moment, tiger, so impatient. You don't let me finish." Tris taunted softly, waggling a finger at him. "You have to streak naked through the Pit to get a piece of Dauntless cake, and then find Eric and ask if he would like a taste of your dark chocolate."

The room was silent for a moment before it broke out of in peals of laughter as Uriah, looking slightly pale under his dark skin, stood still staring at his friend in shock.

"The say the quiet ones are always the most evil," Will said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Tris, I bow down to you."

"Still Dauntless, Uriah?" Tris mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a bitch." Uriah flipped her his middle finger but continued to undress. "But your vindictiveness warms my heart."

"I promise to write you a beautiful eulogy to read at your funeral." Tris giggled, shielding her eyes as his pants and boxers dropped to the ground.

"Damn right - it better read of my greatness. I love you baby!" Uriah quickly leaned down to kiss Marlene before he took off running through Christina and Will's front door, yelling over his shoulder. "Tell my mother I died a honorable death!"

"Eric's going to slaughter him and hang his naked body above the Chasm. Marlene, please accept my condolences for the lose of your boyfriend." Christina offered.

"We had a good run." Marlene shrugged, holding out her empty glass. "At least refill my drink to soothe the lose of my love."

"There is a very good possibly that it could happen. He did get stuck at the Wall last night and may have broken a few noses in his displeasure." Will said before turning to his girlfriend. "Alright, my love - are you Dauntless or Not?"

"Bring it."

"I challenge you to kiss Marlene. And I mean like _kiss_ Marlene like really get into it. Like you would with me."

"So you mean quickly and very distracted like?" Christina teased as she walked over to her friend, who was glaring a Will with an open mouth.

"What the hell Will?" Marlene demanded. "Why am I part Christina's dare?"

"Just lucky and maybe to help get your mind off the fact Tris sent your boyfriend to his death. Pucker up Marley Marl, my girl likes a little tongue."

Tris hide her smile behind her glass as Christine hopped into Marlene's lap, wasting no time in leaning down but sat up straight when she heard raised voices coming down the hallway.

The front door to the apartment swung open, bouncing against the wall in its force, as a young man stalked through the entrance casually dressed in his black skinny jeans and fitted black thermal shirt, his expression grim, his eyes sharply annoyed, his mouth drawn in a taunt line.

"You are in so much trouble." Christina whispered wisely under her breath before giggling.

"Which one of you fuckers is responsible for this present?" Eric Coulter demanded, his dark brows knitted together in scowl, his tone sharp, the anger that had shimmered inside of him all day barely under control as naked Uriah stumbled in behind him, swelling slightly visible on his jaw, Dauntless cake smeared across his otherwise smiling face. "Not that I don't appreciate the thought, but my taste runs in a more refined manner."

"Hey," Uriah huffed, his tone indignant. "I happen to take my streaking very seriously. I only offered you a taste of my cake not marriage."

Eric's hand lashed out, smacking smartly across the back of his head, causing Uriah to stumble in his struggle get back into his pants.

"Yeah he just wanted you to enjoy some cake," Tris teased as Eric's glare focused on her as she twirled a strand of blonde hair that had escaped her fedora, smiling innocently. "Figured you might like a little sweetness after your long day, bossman."

"Of course it was you. You're playing with fire, Initiate."

"So you always tell me."

Eric sighed, rubbing tired hands across his face before glancing around the room, taking in Christina straddling Marlene's lap, the multitude of empty bottles of alcohol before lingering on the silver pole Christina had decided to install when she moved in with Will a year prior.

She had insisted it was just as much for workout preferences as adult entertainment, and Tris had taken a spin around the pole more often than she was willing to admit during their drunken, girls night dance contests.

"Stupid question, but what the hell are the lot of you doing?"

"Just an simple game of Dauntless or Not, sir." Christina said innocently, batting her eyelashes towards him. "We're bored."

"And Christina's dare was to kiss Marlene for our enjoyment." Peter explained.

"Dammit! Did I miss it? I demand a replay!" Uriah snapped.

"It hasn't happened because you're naked ass stumbled in interrupting the moment," Will said as Eric raised his eyebrows at his tone, chuckling lightly. "So sit down and play or shut up and get out."

"Pretty sure your boyfriend with the sticky palms has been dreaming for this moment." Peter snickered.

"I keep my man plenty satisfied." Christina snapped back.

"Children, children, play nice." Eric interrupted, stepping between the dueling pair, pouring himself a whiskey before settling back into an empty chair. His grin formed, slow, devilish, sultry as he gestured with his hand. "Oh and by all means, please continue."

Tris paid little attention as Christina leaned down to kiss Marlene, ignoring the chants of encouragement as she realized that Eric's attention was focused on her, only her, as if they were bound together by invisible threads.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling through in her attempting to stay calm and in control, she smiled, leaning back in her chair, re-crossing her legs. His eyes followed the movement.

She felt a surge of awareness and lust. It was obvious he enjoyed her legs.

A lot.

Eric knew that Tris had gotten exactly what she wanted. Sending a naked Uriah to him had been her way of challenging him to come and join in the fun. Each day she drew him deeper with her teasing, the lingering touches, it was becoming more impossible to resist her. Eric recognized that fact immediately, so intense, so potent he felt the thickening of his blood, his loins.

He wanted nothing more than to kneel down, settling those long legs over his shoulders and have her moan his name as he tasted her with his tongue.

Instead he would have to settle for two women kissing, which despite the appeal did little hold his attention.

Christina stood, taking a deep bow for her performance, laughing how easy men were before Peter announced his turn.

"Okay, stiff, let's make this interesting." Tris felt her body tighten as Peter's cold glare landed on her. "Are you Dauntless or Not?"

"Petey, as first ranked in our class, I'm sure you know that answer."

Peter rubbed his chin, glancing around the room before settling on the silver pole. "I challenge you to take a turn around the pole and show us some of those moves before ending up in someone's lap for a little dance."

She lifted her chin, the expression in dark eyes remaining unruffled as she stood. It took a look of effort, but she managed it.

"Christina, your play list please." Tris walked towards her friend who was staring at her with wide eyes before hissing under her breath. "I still don't know why in the hell you installed a freaking strippers pole in your living room."

"Well normally its for Will's entertainment. Besides you've pretty much mastered that pole, its just different since its just not a bunch of drunk girls now. Peter has no idea what he's asked."

"And his ignorance makes it all the more fun." Tris smirked before turning back to Peter, her hip cocked to the side in a stance of utter carelessness. "And whose lap will I be ending up?"

"I'm in a generous mood, so I'll leave that up to you. Consider it my gift."

"Fuck you and your gift."

He was to damn arrogant, Tris thought, as she narrowed her eyes at him. Thinking he could outmaneuver her and make her horribly uncomfortable. If he wanted a show, she would give him one.

Walking past Eric she reached down, snatching his whiskey from his hand, quickly downing it, figuring a little liquid courage never hurt.

Her first instinct had been run from the apartment, lock her bedroom door and hide in the closet until the humiliation she felt faded and was forgotten by all those who would have witnessed her meltdown.

That response was the old Beatrice Prior, she assured herself. The old Beatrice would never have worn tight fitting clothes, bought sexy ankle boots or dared a boy to run naked through the halls just for the fun of it.

But she was different, she had certainly changed. She had a confidence that become innate over the past three years.

Stronger, bolder, unafraid. Dauntless.

She had to admit she was amused at how Peter had neatly outmaneuvered her though, waiting until she was least expecting it and then extracting his revenge.

"Tris, front and center," Christina called out. "And please make it interesting."

Tris could feel her breathing increase, almost becoming frenzied, her panic beginning to bloom as she walked the pole, glancing back at Eric.

Eric dressed all in black, sprawled out lazily on the thick, leather cushioned chair, his very stance almost disinterested in the game surrounding him. One hand carelessly resting on the back his neck, the sleeves of his thermal shirt rolled past his elbows. His mouth was full and sensual, covered by a day or two's growth of stubble that gave him a rough dangerous look. His striking silver blue eyes locked on hers, the intense gaze darkened to a slight indigo as he caressed over her, strengthening her in its intensity.

Tris closed her eyes, picturing the glittering passion she had seen forming in his eyes. She lowered her hands over her body, slowly running them across her hips, swaying to the pulsating beat of the music. The last of her hesitation faded as heat shimmered within her, transforming her as she pulled the fedora off, tossing it to the side, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders in a tangle of honey blonde and chestnut loose curls.

She tugged the tailored black jacket she worse off her shoulders revealing the dark purple bustier covering her high, firm breasts. She held back a smile as she heard Eric's breath suck in, there was something primitively erotic in its sound.

He couldn't stop looking at her. Her golden skin, the strong fit muscles of her body that moved like poetry, the wicked humor reflecting in her eyes.

How had he never noticed exactly how beautiful she really was?

Eric felt an irrational surge of anger at the naturalness of her manner.

He'd never been possessive of any other woman, so the force of his primitive reaction took him by surprise.

She was his, exclusively his.

Even if the claim had not been formally stated, no other man had the right to see her like this.

His reaction caused heat to course through her body. She felt at ease as she wrapped a leg around the silver pole, quickly swinging around twice before sinking down to the ground. He watched as Tris twisted, crossing her legs before dragging the heel of her shoe down the side of her calf muscle. The move was so slow, so studied it had to be deliberate, before turning and crawling towards him on her hands and knees. She placed her palms on his knees, glancing up at him through thick lashes before pushing his legs further apart.

"Fuck," he breathed the word.

She slid her hands up his thighs before sticking her chest forward, slowly rolling her body up, brushing ever so slightly against him, returning to full height. She raised one foot, placing it between his thighs, dragging the tips of her fingers from her ankle to inner thigh. His eyes traced the movement up her firm thighs and settling on the junction in between before she snapped her leg to the side and dropped, rocking her hips from side to side, straddling his lap.

Tris slid further back in to his lap, feeling the growing bulge before he tried to shift her away. His reaction triggered something primal and sensual inside her, causing her to rock against him in an intoxicating manner. She immediately stiffened as he caught her hipbones in his hands, but she couldn't bring herself to push them away.

He began to move her hips in slow circles as she relaxed, shivering slightly at the feelings of his rough fingers sliding over her taunt curves. She felt the rub of his thighs along hers, her hips gently swaying. His lips brushed against her shoulder, his tongue tracing a thin pattern. She reached back, wrapping his arm around her neck as his breathing grew ragged, her fingers weaving through and gripping the soft hair on the nape of his neck. He stroked one hand up from her hip to her stomach, lingering for a moment on her breasts until he gripped her chin, tilting her head back. Tris eyes drifted shut as she felt his hot breath, his tongue sliding over hers. Her first taste of Eric was electric.

She twisted her body to face his, her hand Kristin the front of his shirt as she responded, eager to kiss him as their tongues tangled together. He roughly gripped her hair, forcing her head to an angle so he could slide deeper. Their lips moved slowly against one another, tongue plunging deep as hers curled in response, learning the taste, the texture of the other, his hardened body moving against hers. Tris slowly pulled back, nipping his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking lightly on it before releasing him.

"Damn!" Uriah's voice boomed out into the room that had fallen silent, destroying the sensual spell that had been weaved over them. "She kicked your ass. Thanks for playing."

Tris smiled nervously as Eric's tongue snaked out across his lips, tasting where hers had previously rested.

What had she done? Had she crossed their unspoken line? Had the game gone too far?

Eric's darkened silvery blue eyes glinted, narrowed as he studied her in silence before he spoke, his tone different than what he had ever used before.

"My turn."

 **"My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess"**


End file.
